


Żart

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Gabriel bierze czasem słowa Sama zbyt poważnie...Prompt 80. "Żart"





	

          Samuel wpatrywał się w swojego partnera, nie będąc pewnym, czy to co widzi to prawda. Miał nadzieję, że to tylko sen, a jak się z niego obudzi, będzie już po wszystkim.  
– Nie zrobiłeś tego, prawda? – spytał po raz ostatni pełen nadziei.  
– To miał być żart! Sam mówiłeś, że Deanifer, brzmi jak renifer. Po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać! Ale czy nie wyglądają słodko?  
          Winchester nie wiedział, czy dwa renifery leżące na dywanie w salonie można nazwać słodkimi. Może w tej chwili nie był to duży problem, ale gdy tylko wrócą do swojej normalnej postaci... Wolał nie być przy tym obecny.


End file.
